


Small Potatoes

by DecadentCollectionDestiny



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: February 2 (Persona 5), M/M, Persona 5 Spoilers, Persona 5: The Royal, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29159505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecadentCollectionDestiny/pseuds/DecadentCollectionDestiny
Summary: A poem for 2/2
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro & Persona 5 Protagonist, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Kudos: 16





	Small Potatoes

We live off of promises

They nourish us like they do no one else  
And like nothing else does

When the iron door again slams shut

Don't break yours  
Don't you dare


End file.
